


give to me your leather, take from me my lace

by astrodrag



Series: give to me your leather, take from me my lace [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, listening to stevie nicks, peak lesbianism, some soft lesbians dancing in their kitchen at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodrag/pseuds/astrodrag
Summary: They say opposites attract, and in Kameron and Blair's case, the statement holds true.Soft lesbians inspired by Leather & Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.
Relationships: Blair St. Clair/Kameron Michaels
Series: give to me your leather, take from me my lace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	give to me your leather, take from me my lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/gifts).



> Wrote this for Mac as part of a gift exchange, hope you enjoy!!  
> A huge thank you to Lily for beta-ing this for me!!!

Back when they had first started dating, nobody expected their relationship to last. They were polar opposites, they  _ shouldn’t  _ work, but they did. They were like leather and lace, Kameron the protective, tough-looking one, while Blair had always been softer, more delicate in her emotions.

But somehow, they had always made it work. 

It took work, sure, but it was work they were both willing to put in. They had both made the effort to talk about their feelings more, learning to come to compromises and work through any little spats they had. They learned to make compromises, learned when to respect boundaries and when to step up to help one another. Five years of learning and growing, and they had finally found their rhythm.

It was comfortable. They were comfortable. They spent most nights eating dinner together at the tiny yellow table they had placed against the wall of their kitchen, chatting to one another around the vase of sunflowers they kept off to the side of the table. Mornings were spent cuddled up in bed together as long as possible before one of them had to get up for work, and weekends were spent going on mini adventures together - whether that be picnics, hiking trips, or exploring museums throughout the city. They had a routine. It was everything Blair had ever wanted and more.

So the day that Kameron had finally proposed to Blair had been the happiest day of her life. She still felt the tears well up in her eyes just thinking about it, the memory of Kam down on one knee while they were on vacation at Disney permanently ingrained in her mind. She could still hear the sound of fireworks being lit off overhead, could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins and the way her heart swelled at the memory. Kameron’s speech was a bit of a blur, Blair having been too overrun by emotions in the moment to fully comprehend what was being said. But she remembered being over-the-moon with joy, and sinking into Kameron’s arms afterwards like she was finally home. 

That was how Blair felt whenever she was in Kam’s arms, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning the night before their wedding and Blair couldn’t sleep. As a result, she found herself padding down to their kitchen, robe wrapped tightly around herself as she carefully avoided stepping on the creaky floorboards, not wanting to wake up Kameron or their dog. She tiptoed past the hall closet, where she knew Kameron’s white leather jacket for their ceremony the next evening was hung up, alongside the garment bag containing Blair’s own lacy dress. Once in the kitchen, Blair hoisted herself up onto the counter and just sat there, her mind whirring along with the soft hum of the refrigerator. 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, she had quickly decided to ignore the bright white numbers of the digital clock on their stove, instead letting her eyes focus on the dark window pane on the other side of the room. She could see the trees in their backyard swaying in the breeze, and the occasional firefly zip by the glass, illuminating the night sky. 

Kam must have woken up and noticed her absence, the taller woman shuffling into the kitchen eventually with a concerned expression written across her face. Blair could tell she was tired, matted red hair thrown up in a messy bun and oversized t-shirt askew on her muscular frame. It warmed her heart to see her soon-to-be-wife looking so soft and sleepy, a sight she didn’t get to enjoy nearly as much as she wished she could. 

“Blair?” Kam’s tired, hoarse voice nearly echoed in the silence of the kitchen. Blair gave her partner a sheepish wave before hugging her knees to her chest, worried the other woman would think something was wrong. 

Nothing was wrong though, at least not as fair as Blair knew. She was happy, beyond excited about their upcoming ceremony. But she felt jittery as well, too much excitement for her body to handle, the anticipation keeping her from falling asleep just yet.

Kam must have been able to sense Blair’s energy, quietly making her way towards the blonde as she retrieved her phone from the pocket of her own robe. She set it beside Blair on the counter, placing her hands on either side of the blonde before scanning her face for any sign of anxiety. Blair knew that look in her eyes too well, knew that was exactly what she was doing. 

Evidently not finding anything worth being concerned about, Kameron let out a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around her future wife. Blair relaxed into the embrace, her head gently resting on her fiancée’s shoulder. Moments like these were why she had come to love Kameron so much, the redhead always seeming to know exactly what Blair needed without ever having to say a word to her. 

A few moments of silence passed between them before Kameron pulled away, eliciting a soft whine from Blair as she reached a hand out to pull her back in for another hug. But before she had a chance to grab Kameron’s arm, the taller woman had stepped into the center of the kitchen with her phone in hand, a soft glint in her eyes telling Blair that she was up to something. Just as she was about to ask what Kam was doing, she could hear music begin to play from her phone. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion when the redheaded woman beckoned her over, but the confusion dissipated the moment she heard Stevie Nicks start to sing.

Her heart soared in her chest as she hopped down from the counter. She couldn’t help but flash her fiancée a grin as the other woman grabbed her hand, twirling her around and right into her arms without hesitation as their first dance song filled the room. A soft giggle escaped from Blair’s lips, the blonde moving up onto her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Kameron’s cheek before she let her head come to rest against the other woman’s chest. They swayed to the rhythm of the music, practically floating around the kitchen with the soft glow of the stove light the only thing illuminating their way. Both kept giggling as they danced around the room, and in the distance Blair could hear the sound of their dog’s claws clicking against the hardwood floors as he trotted into the kitchen to join them.

But soon the song was over, and Kameron was gently guiding Blair back to their bedroom, exhaustion finally taking hold of her body. She gave her soon-to-be-wife a soft peck on the lips before crawling into bed, curling up beneath the covers. As she dozed off, she could still faintly hear the song replaying in her brain, the soft piano notes lulling her to sleep. 


End file.
